My Biggest Comfort
by SoulSurferfan116
Summary: Beatrice calls Reed when she makes it into the Top 12... Reatrice fluff. The X Factor, Beatrice/Reed story!


Biggest Comfort

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X Factor, Beatrice Miller and Reed Deming. These two are just so cute together, I just had to write a story for them! :) ;) =D**

**My first Beatrice/Reed request… Enjoy!**

Beatrice Miller made her way offstage, the bright lights still clouding her vision, and the shouts of anticipation were heard through the hallways.

Her heart was pounding, her legs were shaking, her palms were sweaty and she felt dizzy, like everything that was happening to her was surreal. Nervousness and Anxiety shot through her veins. If she didn't know any better she felt as if she could pass out right there in the hallway, why though, she didn't know.

She just couldn't believe it. She made it into the top 12. She was the first one called, her, out of all the others.

Everyone kept shouting Carly's name, so obviously Beatrice though they were going to call her name first. I mean who wouldn't, Carly was amazing.

She headed straight towards her dressing room and sat down on the black leather couch in the middle of the colorful room.

Bea took a deep breath, wiped her eyes of the dried up tears that graced her pale face, and whipped out her cell phone. She thought about calling her mom, but decided against it. She didn't need to trouble her mom with her petty doubts and uneasiness. She knew exactly who to call.

"Hey, it's me." Her voice shook with a nervous almost shameful tone.

"Beatrice is that you? Hey, what's going on?" Her boyfriend, Reed Deming, said into the phone with an invisible smile plastered on his face at the sound of his girlfriend's voice.

"Just sitting in my dressing room." Her voice cracked as she shifted her weight onto the other side of the couch.

"Sounds fun. How's Britney?" Reed couldn't help but wonder how his former coach was doing. Well, she had Beatrice on her team so she had to be doing well.

"She's always good, and Carly, Diamon and Arin say hello."

"Cool, tell them I say hi back." Reed replied.

"I made it to the Top 12." Beatrice stated though her tone was neither excited nor sad.

"I know, I'm watching it right now on my TV. I'm so proud of you, Bea!" Reed said proudly.

Beatrice let out a sigh of relief, "Thanks, the whole thing is kind of overwhelming and everything. I mean, it just seems so surreal, did I actually make it into the Top 12."

Reed laughed as she ranted on and on about the competition.

"And then when everyone kept shouting Carly's name, yet I got picked first, I got even more nervous, then really happy but then nervous again. I mean why did I make it into the Top 12 when Diamond could have, it just makes no sense."

"You're here because you deserve it. You wouldn't be there for any other reason, besides the fact that you're amazingly talented and beautiful." Reed complimented.

Bea silently blushed and giggled to herself, "Awe aren't you sweet. I so wish you were here with me right now!"

"Me too. I miss you like crazy!" Reed couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face. How did he get so lucky?

"Me too." She quickly agreed.

"Well if you ever need to talk you know who to call."

"Yeah, I do." Beatrice let out a happy and relaxed sigh.

"Hey, I should get going, I've got school in the morning and you've got rehearsal."

"Yeah, don't wanna strain those vocals chords now do I?" Beatrice joked.

"You better not! And just remeber one thing Bea," Reed paused.

"What?" Beatrice asked curiously.

"I'll always believe in you." Reed said sweetly.

"I know you will." She softly spoke.

"I love you!" He suddenly said in the simplest of ways.

"I love you too!" She said in a hushed tone as she suppressed a yawn.

"Goodnight Bea," His voice trailed off into the night.

"Goodnight Reed." She said, and with one last click the line went dead and she left to sleep soundly under the comfort of her covers.

But the most biggest comfort she felt was whenever she was with Reed, actually with him or just a simple E-Mail or phone conversation, he was her rock, and she couldn't be more thankful.


End file.
